


Pollination

by OhBoyOhBoy



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 13:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17387030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhBoyOhBoy/pseuds/OhBoyOhBoy
Summary: Just a little something I had in mind. Set somewhere after season 4.





	Pollination

**Author's Note:**

> Those plant powers Drakken got at the finale are sure fun to poke around.

She was lying there, on top of him, her face buried deeply into his neck, shivering, his pulse thundering against her cheeckbone. Her face was burning, hot, bright scarlet blotches colouring her cheecks, eyes watering and hazy, nose stinging, smelling dried blood, mouth slack and drooling, chest heaving. 

Tight waves of aftershock were still washing over her body, making her moan and grunt loudly, hands tightening around his biceps, nails digging into skin and drawing blood. A vine creeped along her spine, caressing her bottom, sliding between her thighs, making her eyes roll back into her skull. 

All the while, he was watching her intently, in awe of the less than graceful sounds she made, feeling every inch of her skin, sweaty, hot and twitching. Oh yes, this new spring pollination thing was definitely worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I came up while thinking about how Shego would ''fit'' into the picture if the Doc was to experience something similar to spring fever. I think I've read a fanfic in DeviantArt 100 years ago that was sorta similar to this. If any of you folks remember it- leave it in the comments. I would be happy to read it again.  
> Finals are over, so I guess I'll try writing more. 'Cause it's loads of fun, as it turned out.


End file.
